Event Journal Member DK
KADDER Version berawal dari Kevin tatsumi yang merequest saya menjadi temannya, lalu saya pikir dia itu Temennya Willy jetz. ya sudah saya accept. eh tiba-tiba, udah masuk dollars. langsung ane bingung ini grup apaan? lalu ane buat 3 postingan tentang grup ini. dan 3-3nya nggak dibales. *sedih, nangis 2 ember. nah terus ane Chatting-an sama Kentat. eh, kentat balesnya lama. ya udah ane langsung klik keluar dari grup. terus pas keluar pertanyaan, Kentat bales. ya udah ane batalin niat ane. awalnya ane kira ini semacam grup pencinta One Piece. jadi ane berusaha keras bikin Komentar pedes. eh, ane kok dijauhin? waduh, ane langsung berfikir "aduh, gue nggak pandai bersosialisasi. ya udah antengin aja deh. biarkan ane nggak dianggap daripada dijadiin musuh." eh terus tresna Dea bales, "apaan sih? dasar tukang cabul. #plaaaks" ya udah ane mulai bersemangat. keesokan harinya, ane baru buka FB. dan ternyata Notif ane udah 12. ini luar biasa, biasa-nya cuman 1-4 notif per hari. sekarang udah belasan bahkan pernah sampai ledakan notif. ya udah ane mulai suka dollars. nah terus ane lagi ketagihan NBB, jadi ane jarang buka FB. ane buka situs Onepiece forum, disana ada Mimin Irsa, Mimin Angga, Momod Green, Momod Iyan Andry, DLL. nah, ane curhat tuh sampai jam 1 dini hari. ke-esokannya ane, Bosen buka OP forum jadi ane buka FB. aujubilah itu Notif bejibun. ane akhirnya bersiap untuk memerangi hujan notif yang datang dan akhirnya selesai. namun, ketika ada Notif ane di kick dari DOLLARS. ane langsung marah-marah ke Tatsumi. "apaan sih? main kick-kick aja. kenapa sih? emang gue salah apa?" kesel BGT, lagi asik-asik tiba-tiba dikick. sial, ya udah ane banting bantal, guling. eh terus pesan ane di bales, lagi bikin DOLLARS yang bau. ya udah ane terima apa adanya.Kesan terhadap DOLLARS:- terkadang membosankan, apalagi nggak ada DEA, Bella. (CIYUS lho!) - jumlah Orang Normal di Dollar it's to damn high, jadi nggak begitu seru. bayangkan bila semua orang disini setidak normalnya, Power D Ranger. pasti seru. - terkadang Creator suka Egois. tapi sekarang nggak tahu? - Kadder, Kentat, Kevin kegan, DKK. membentuk perusahaan dengan nama KEVIN Corp.- kesan pertama emang seneng, tapi lama kelamaan membosankan. bayangkan saja kalau anda setiap hari nonton film yang sama bosen tidak? -Kok, sepertinya ini surganya Funfic. tapi, nggak banyak yang baca karya orang lain. (hanya Lie, astrella, dan sisanya tergantung.) Konflik yang pernah tercipta: -Di Dollars pernah terjadi kisah cinta segitiga. antara Ranger,Astrella, dan Bella. entah apa yang terjadi. tapi aku percaya mereka semua ada hubungannya dengan DOLLARS K. -Ane dengan FUDO. entah apa yang terjadi yang jelas. pernah terjadi konflik yang membuat seluruh DOLLARS tidak mengetahuinya. -Ane dengan Tazam, nah ini dia kesukaan ane. disini ane bertemu dengan Om fathur,Donat si tukang kacang, Arzcah si tukang SPAM, sama si Adit si tukang Mesum. wah konflik ini terjadi sekitar 20 detik. cukup lama tho? -lalu Koflik ane dengan Kentat. nah ini adalah konflik tercepat ane, ane salah bikin judul terus dimaki-maki sama Kentat. ya udah ane, mengurungkan diri untuk buat FUNFIC untuk 4minggu. dan akhirnya disuruh oleh Tazam. "ya, kalau kamu nggak kuat punya pemimpin yang EGOIS. mending kamu tinggalkan." ane coba untuk membuka kembali lembaran baru. dan ane berhasil menemukan jati diri ane. lewat kata-kata Hezkiel "suatu saat Pachvl Kegelapand Akan datang, Brvr" -terakhir, konflik ini terjadi antara ane dengan laptop ane saat buka dollars. karena komputer ane lemot. jadi ane putuskan mau buka di PEPED(I-PAD) eh, batere-nya abis. pas balik ke laptop laptopnya nge-hang ya udah ane langsung cabut Dari stop kontak. dan pukul disana-sini dan berhasil menyalakannya kembali. Penutup. suatu saat, anda akan mengerti. bahwa kehidupan bukan merupakan dunia Fana tanpa batas. melainkan Dunia dimana kau mencari Jati diri untuk kelak menyelesaikan tugas di dunia yang tanpa batas. namun bila kau mengisi dengan hal yang tidak berguna, hendaknya engkau jadikan kegiatan tersebut menjadi berguna. jadi, Dollars layaknya Jendela untuk mengenal banyak Orang. Lody Tomiya Version prakata: urutan event tidak jelas, banyak yg ga disebut dan ini termasuk curhat, jadi kalo ada yg ga suka liat curhatan orang lain silahkan beli bakso dan silahkan dimakan *garing* pada suatu saat dalam hidupku *halah* ada orang namanya kevin tatsumi nge-add, saya confirm deh, karena sifat saya dulu yang masih suka "confirm semua orang yang ngeadd biar ga terus-terusan keluar di beranda". terus tiba2 saya di-invite masuk ke dollars k. pertama kali masuk dollars itu sekitar 6 bulan yg lalu, masih jamannya dollars yg pertama. dan awal masuk itu masih mikir "ah ini palingan grup gaje kaya biasanya". akhirnya saya abaikan untuk 1 atau 2 minggu. nah setelah itu saya iseng buka, kok kayaknya rame, akhirnya saya posting perkenalan pertama saya. setelah itu mulai tau ada event yg itu lho, event yang quiz dan waktu mau battle di wpnya ada gambar2 keren itu lho, pas itu mulai ikut, notif jebol dan pada akhirnya renjer yang menang~pas itu mulai kenal sama yg namanya power d ranger, astrella, taiki, rey, hiba, om kacang, van, dll~ setelah itu lanjut terus dengan keseruan keseruan lain, event2 gaje tapi seru, terus booming zello XD waktu PRJ kalo ga salah, lagi booming2nya banyak yang zelloan, ada event dubbing, ada karaokenya kevin yang kocak, dan dulu juga rame2 gaje sama ast dan rey, waktu saya dijakarta kan pada zello pada karaokean, malem2 jam 9 keatas, saya keluar dari kamar sepupu, masuk ruang tengah terus nyanyi pelan pelan takut kedengeran sama yang punya rumah XD terus dulu juga pernah ada rencana gathering yg dijakarta pas di acara cosplay habis PRJ, dan ternyata ga jadi *kalo ga salah*. terus ada event bikin video nyanyi juga, dan pemenangnya kyoichi hiba~ *prok prok prok* trus ada juga event gambar, dan itu adalah event yang paling rame dengan gambar2 keren. terus di dollars lama juga pertama kalinya muncul event foto asli, terus apa lagi ya... mmm o iya, fotonya will buat event itu will sama temen cewe dengan "SUPER UNBELIEVEABLE IMPOSSIBLUL ULTRA MEGA ULTIMATE ULTRA WOW DUCKFACE"nya~ terus dulu will (jodi bukan kurokami, entah mereka itu orang yang sama atau beda) juga pernah ngetroll bahwa astrella itu adalah akun klonengannya dia, dan suara cewe itu adalah temen suruhannya dia *selesai* terus apa lagi ya... dulu juga pernah pas katanya ast itu lagi ada masalah sampe ga online beberapa hari, katanya will dia disuruh nemenin ast (kalo ga salah, kalo salah ya mangap~) dan katanya ast sampe nangis, tiba2 beberpa hari kemudian ast balik on, selesai. (kaga tau sebabnya sih, jadi ya tamat segitu aja). ada juga kegigihan taiki yg ngejar2 tika, terus lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut *udah rada lupa soalnya*, dan sampai pernah ada konflik besar2an juga XD *ga dibahas ya* sehingga muncullah dollars baru...DAAAAAAAAAAAN~ kita menuju dollars k animanga dkk dkk, disini banyak (banyaaaaaaaaaak banget) member baru, mulai deket sama lie jwe ling (disini apa di dollars lama lupa, kayaknya sih di dollars lama) dll dll dll dll, tapi sayangnya beberapa member lama yg dulu sangat aktif mulai bersembunyi sedikit demi sedikit sampe ga keliatan T_T. tapi masih ada yg aktif juga kok~ disini (kalo ga salah, atau mungkin di dollars lama , lupa) adalah tempat dimana dulu astrella berevolusi menjadi super saiya lvl 4 (atau 3, salah satu mode astrella yang benar benar benar benar benar keren!!) *berenti disini aja* habis itu mulai banyak member aktif lagi, dan lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut, dan akhirnya muncul event OC yang pesertanya banyak juga, dan akhirnya saya masuk di Devil Pirates (YAAAAY!!!) , lanjut lanjut lanjut kevin mulai bikin fanfict OCnya yang keren!!! dan lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut disini juga untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kehidupan dollars ada fanfict YAOI!!! *ciyuss* yang membuat beberapa member shock, sakit perut, sakit kepala, dll dll, tapi para fujoshi menyukainya~ LOL, terus apa lagi ya~ mungkin itu aja, emang banyak event lain yang belom saya tulis tapi pasti udah pada tau, dan lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut sampe sekarang udah tahun 2013, dollars juga udah makin rame lagi kaya dulu. 2013 resolution : ya semoga dollars makin rame, tetap terjaga dan makin banyak hubungan persaudaraan (kalo ada yang mau hubungan percintaan ya silahkan~), makin banyak event yg hadiahnya pulsa LOL, dan lain lain lain lain, kurangi konflik gaje XD dll dll dll Nb: banyak yg belom disebut, maapkan saya karena udah ngantuk, dan terimakasih dari hati saya yang paling dalam (aduh kata2nya ) karena ga ada dollars mungkin sekarang saya jadi banyak update status dan jadi orang alay~ XD terimakasih juga member2 dollars, tanpa kalian, pasti hidupku jadi membosankan dan saya tetap "normal" LOL, dan the last (but not least, entah tulisannya bener gitu apa engga XD) thanks buat kevin tatsumi yang udah invite saya ke grup ini :3yak, Begitulah~*ngelanjutin makan~ Reika Jonathan Version waktu itu diri ku di invite oleh kk kepin .. dengan bingung aku terima deh ,,setelah beberapa hari aku tanya .. dengan bodoh nya "ini group apa ya ??" banyak sekali komentnya .. nah aku baru tau deh hehehe... setelah itu aku sering baca" posting" adm haha ... kadang" suka nggak bisa ikut event jadi nggak dapat boutny coin hehe...,, apalai video nya tuh wkwk .. mantep wkkw tapi sayangnya aku nggak bisa nonton .. soalnya aku online menggunakan blackberry yang paketnya hanya sosialita.. jadi nya nggak bisa nonton deh kwkw.. *peace* ,, begitu indah group ini menghilangkan bosan ku di rumah .. karena setiap notif ku di penuhi oleh group ini hehe..notes nya oke" deh ... apalagi saat baca notes ya original character wihh .. diriku ini langsung tertarik untuk bergabung .. apalagi diriku suka berimajinasi membuat sebuah tokoh sendiri hehe *jangan berpikir saya gila*...kalian tau nggak?? karakter karangan ku seperti apa ?? mau tau ??? nih aku kasih tau ... nama karakterku adalah reicarus *salamkenal* keahliannya adalah memanah.. eettss jangan negatif thinking dulu dong ... ,,jangan mikir kalau memanah itu lebih lemah dari pada menembak haha .. , karakter yg satu ini mempunyai 2 bola mata unik haha .. ketepatan dan kecepatan mata selalu diunggulkan loh ... tembakannya tidak pernah meleset hehe *maap norak*, belom sampe 1 bulan .. tapi aku enjoy kok di sini ... *semangat DOLLARS K.* jadi aku belom punya cerita banyak di sini haha .. mohon maap yg sebesar" nya , saya berharap ... group ini terus aktif ... jangan tiba" pasif : ) ... terimakasih OC saya sudah diterima dan bergabung dalam Devil Pirates .. semangat hehe .. walau saya belom kenal sama captiannya tapi masih mending lah kenal sama vice captiannya *poke Astrella Kurosaki-san << macee" wkwk keep FUN.... semoga makin akrab sama semua nya yaaaaa hehee Lie Jwe Ling Version Hmmmm.. Kronologi masukknya saya ke Dollars K.Perkiraan bulan mei aku "diseret" ke sini entah kevin atau siapa #gak merhatiin.Awal masuk pastinya hampir semua orang bingung termasuk saya. Nih Grup apaan ya? setelah dibaca info masih gak jelas. Pertama kali masuk saya masih di DK lama... setelah pindah ke grup kedua aku baru baca ini membahas animanga, games, culture dan sebagainya... Sejujurnya saya dulu tak tertarik dengan grup-grup di FB seperti ini ada beberapa pengalaman buruk dengan admin suatu grup (gak usah sebut itu buat aku marah aja) karena masalah sepele. Like = Homo, Homo = kick. #udah curhatnya Kesan pertama di DK, saya seperti orang aneh post-post link youtube dan sebar quote dan benar kata kevin saya "dikacangi". Post link youtube pun isinya game genre MOBA (Multiplayer Online Battle Arena) karena memang saya pemain dari game-game tersebut. Untuk quote karena saya suka beberapa game dan mengingat tiap quotenya... tapi keliatannya rada GaJeBo (gak jelas bok). Saya juga dikira laki-laki -_-a (mungkin gara2 nama Lie) Hampir semua member di Dollars K. tidak ada yang saya kenal (Admin aja gak kenal dan gak terlalu akrab)... Yah akhirnya post gitu doang dan comment pun saya anggap sepele.... Tapi selang beberapa bulan saya coba check note ternyata ada OC, Fanfict, dsb.. Pertama kali saya langsung baca Fict para author dan langsung suka.. XD Terutama Spear Hearts (sebenarnya yang lain juga tapi gak saya sebut semua nanti banyak) nah di situlah saya jadi sering Online untuk check fict2 terbaru dan post link youtube, quote saya kurangi. dan saya juga dapet julukan Wak Ling Ling (enthah siapa yang mulai -_-) Kesan-kesan pada member Dollars K. : Untuk Para Member benar aneh. Itu karena kalau ada suatu WP comment di dalamnya lama kelamaan tidak nyambung dengan topik di atas XD untuk member-member yang mulai akrab itu seperti Ranger (aneh tapi baik sih), Kevin Tatsumi (creator dan maaf karena saya sering mendesak dia mengeluarkan fict dengan cara UP di fictnya kalau terjadi vakuum), Astrella (cewek satu ini buat aku ketagihan main Osu! Thanks to her I almost play it everday!), Lody (katanya sih pemilik kumis terindah dari planet apa gitu), Dede Satya (gak terlalu akrab tapi yang jelas dia suka banting chuck Norris), Salman (kenal karena 1 org. dan main DN XD), Shin (enthahlah tapi dia baik dan suka kucing #dibunuh), Hiba dan Galih (sama2 maniak kucing karena saya baca WP itu), Abdilah (yang bilang keluar aja lo sekalian #sry :3), Sukma Vanitas (ini kenal di grup Kh), Van Ivan (temen La-- eh Astrella), Ferial (orang yang ane tendang), dan masih banyak lagi karena aku tak ada masalah untuk kenalan dengan semua member (paling cuman lupa aja).... Kesan pada Zello DK : pertama buka zello dan chat di sana benar2 kayak linglung. Satu masalah yaitu terkendala bahasa. Saya terlalu banyak berbicara bahasa Jawa Ngoko (yang kasar) jadi kesan saya langsung : Aduh... Mampus aku bahasaku terlalu kasar. Yang pernah saya dengar suaranya di zello itu Lody (dia nyanyi2), Ast (sama juga), Tatsumi, Kadder, dsb Yang buat aku sedih selama ini cuman 1 : yaitu keluarnya beberapa member seperti Tazam dan Angelus (yang kutahu) aku tak tau apa masalahnya cuman itu buat aku sedih.... Dan tak terasa DK sudah 1 tahun, saya merasa DK ini seperti suatu keluarga (karena mungkin bersahabat ya Membernya jadi terjalin komunikasi antar member lain baik di WP maupun secara pribadi). Semoga rasa kekeluargaan di DK bertambah dan kita menjadi teman tak hanya di DuMay tapi DunYat juga ^^ Mungkin ini saja untuk kesan selama di DK Hope U enjoy it ^^ Thom Elvano Version hi minna-san, mungkin pada belum kenal ama ane karena ane jarang aktif di grup ini (di add aj baru2 ini juga kok)...Boku no namae ha Thom Elvano desu yoroshiku! eetoo...karena sbuah keharusan saya membuat dokumen ini...yaah mungkin hanya sedikit karena pengalaman saya masih sedikit di grup DOLLARS K yaa pertama kali ane di add sama master admin Kevin Tatsumi-sansebelum nya dia ngeadd ane dan beberapa saat kemudian dia invite ane ke grup ini...diliat Dollars K,apaan nih?? kok kayak grup mafia gitu??(lho?)trus ane nanya ini grup apa sebenernya?? katanya ini tempet yang asyik2 dan tumpeh2(bagian ini yang bikin ane bingung...TUMPEH2?? knapa ga skalian bochor2 aj) maaf kalo GJyaah sampe skarang ane juga masih belum terlalu ngerti soal grup ini cuman karena udah di invite yaah ane bakal have fun aj deh... mungkin hari ini ane baru mulai aktif di grup ini...hari ini ane buat OC khusus ane...ane males ceritain mending liet aj di comment doc. OC new system aj dah...ampe di bilang in bikin OC kayak mau bikin novel...yaah mau dibilang ap, ane juga masih newbie soal ginian(ginian?)... yaah sekian dari saya soal dokumen ini... maklum namanya aj baru sedikit...kalo ada yang kurang berkenan maafkan saya soal dokumen ini...minna mulai skarang saya akan berusaha mencoba aktif dengan grup ini... Arigatou...Thom Elvano (member)OC: Eruno Toma Salman Version Yah, sebenarnya saya ga pandai bercerita tapi saya harus bercerita Jadi, dimulai dari mana ya... Awal masuk dollars ga ingat tggl brp, 21/22/23, ah entahlah :|Waktu itu belum terlalu sering buka fb, lebih asik main LS #plaksYah, krn di fb kayaknya ga ada yg menarik Di masukin si rizq ke dollars, belum tertarik waktu itu, cuma jd penonton aja, selalu memerhatikan grup tapi ga prnah post/komenBeberapa saat (krn ga tau kpn) kemudian, agak tertarik waktu ada event bounty kalo ga salahSi sumit yg paling banyak bountynya Disuruh pos gambar, pos blabla, yah ga ingat lg, hadiahnya bounty lah pokok nyYah ikut aja lama lama jadi semi-aktif :|Dollars msh sepi, yah isinya pun teman2 sekolah juga, kayak si rizq, surya, fadil, sukri, gusti, mulai ga tertarik lagi #plaksLebih keasikan main LS, ga prnah buka fbBegitu iseng2 maen fb lg, coba2 buka dollars, udah agak rame sihBanyak tokoh2 yg ga kenal (kalo dulu kan banyak kenal )Ada renjer, dede, van, anas, radins, labu, lody, tika, lexa, taiki, dll lah Lebih akrab waktu itu sama anas, abdilah, radins krn sama2 pemain LS Sering baca fict dollars adventure, tapi bosen juga ga ada bacaan lainAkhirnya buat fict, menjadi org kedua yg membuat fict di dollars yeah *bangga #plaksthe lost world yg sampe skrg ga saya lanjut2in lg (malas )Yah baru ada event ntah apa apa ga ingat :| Waktu itu pas creator si kevin tatsumi ultah, yah aku kepikiran untuk buat suatu surprise yah Langsung buat chat, kumasukin beberapa member dollars, yg pertama mulai sih aku, andika, sama abdillahTrus yg lain ikut2 an dan bla bla blaKami ngerjain kevin Lalu... Ah iya, Grup dollars dipindahin ke dollars animanga blablablaAda juga event team, tapi udah ditiadakan diganti jd ocIseng2 ikut buat organisasi, akhirnya kenal orang2 kayak wak ling ling, shin, frans, ang, adam, biky, MKarna mereka masuk organisasiku, yah berkat mereka FD jd maju Sempat dapat beberapa pin bb anak dollars, terus buat grup dollars di bbm, mulai akrab sama M, fudo, dea, alikadigrup dollars bb saya dipanggil bocah karna msh kelas 5 SD Mulai akrab sama jugi karna waktu itu bahas atlantica, terus diajakin main dn, akhirnya banyak juga anak dollars yg main DN, surya, lie, abdilah, akbar, ignatius, hiba, yah berkat jugi saya jatuh cinta sama game ini dan mulai meninggalkan LS Yah kadang main LS juga lah Trus mulai akrab sama orang2 aneh kayak renjer, van, rahandi, hiba, juan, frans, dll Terus dollars ultah kemaren tggl 21 yah sampe skrg 2013 dollars msh ada, banyak member yg dulunya aktif skrg mulai jjarang, dollars skrg member2nya yg baru baru :| Ng.. Dah lah ga tau lg mau ngomong apa, mohon maaf kalo ada kata saya yg salah Sekian dan terima kasih~ Hiba Version Pertama kali masuk Dollars.K itu, gua di infite sama Kevin tatsumi, dan itu adalah awal saya buat epbe baru, karna ada something problem di epbe lama.awalnya saya ga begitu aktif di dollars.K soalnya temen'a asing semua, dari dulu ga pernah punya temen yang suka anime, game or etc, semua temen gua itu cuma kpopers (if u know what i mean) liat aja gaya" style gua, kpopers bgt kan? Lol trus pas dah di dollars.k itu saya cuma komen beberapa WP dengan koment "puja kerang ajaib" dan tak lama saya sedikit akrab dengan astrela karna sesama pembaca buku yang freak, saya sama astrela mulai bahas buku di sebuah WP, dan menjalar ke mitology yunani, setelah astrela, ketemu ranger yang unyu" dengan bahasanya yang khas, jadi deh ane ketularan gayannya,, dan pada akhirnya entah dengan cara apa saya sok"an akrab dengan ikut"an beberapa event seperti buat crew di salah satu FP one pice bareng kevin, abis itu saya mulai asik di dollars.k bertemu dengan beberapa orang aneh seperti aditya senpa and degank #plakkbeberapa bulan berlalu, mulai akrab dengan sebagian member (sebagian member yang aktif) yang ga aktif kelaut kali...dan dengan seiring'a waktu berlalu saya sampai sekarang masih di dollars.k meski sesekali suka pusing sama notif grup'a yang suka luberr ke jalanan...sekian thanks AKBAR MAULANA VERSION Assalamualaikum wr. wb.Sebelum dimulai, saya akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Saya hanya seorang manusia biasa sama seperti yg lainnya. Saya tinggal di kota Medan. Saya adik dari Salman. Saya juga teman sekolah pemilik akun Tidak Tahu. Sekian perkenalannya, mari kita mulai Saya dimasukkan ke Dollars K. oleh Arz. Arz itu adik Kevin Tatsumi dan juga teman Salman. Lalu, nama Dollars K. berubah menjadi Dollars K. Games, Culture, etc. Dulu saya tidak punya teman di grup itu. Saya merasa kesepian, sendirian. Lalu, saya memasukkan teman saya yg akun FB nya bernama Tidak Tahu. Dulu dia lumayan aktif, tapi sekarang dia tidak aktif. Jadi, saya kembali kesepian, sendirian.Sekian dan Terima kasih Wassalamualaikum wr. wb. Donat Version saya bukan pengingat yg baik karna ribuan tahun lalu ingatanku mulai pudar.jd saya masuk dollars K (waktu itu namanya masih gitu doang) pada tanggal dan bulan yang saya tinggal ribuan tahun lalu (garing) waktu itu banyak wajah yang saya gak kenal saya hanya kenal orang orang dari grup sebelahsama seperti yang lain pertama saya masuk sini di invite kevin tatsumi dan saya bingung ini grup apa setelah baca info (gak ada satu pun yang masuk otak) saya mantapkan dengan tulis di wall "thanks udah invite XDD ini grup apa ya?" lalu mulai deh di komen oleh para sesepuh "ini grup prilens".sekian lama saya nimbrung disini saya bingung mau komen apa. terbesit satu kata (yg emang keseharian didunyat emang ngucapin itu) yaitu: TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"(*#!&*%(KACANG%*&!&#*)"(garing) sampai pada suatu saat saya dipanggil "paman kacang" dan mulai kenal dengan benerapa orang seperti renjer,hiba,ast,rey,taiki,lody,seterusnya saya FOREVER ALONE. meski saya sering tak dianggap tapi saya nyaman digrup ini kadang ngakak guling guling (lebay) baca komen anda anda terimakasih semua ^^temen disini yang sekota cuma satu orang ivan van yang lain jaraknya ribuan tahun cahaya dari rumahku XDD. karna sesuatu dan lain hal DOLLARS K berevolusi menjadi DOLLARS K. , Games , Culture , etc. (jujur makin ribet dah) dan para sesepuh DK yang dulunya aktif pada berguguran tapi pengorbananmu tak akan kami lupakan XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (garing)banyak yang terjadi di DK lama dan DK baru (seperti tragedi zello berdarah, kisruh foto asli renjer, rey yg begitu ngpens sama hiba, masa banned user oleh kevin tatsumi, spreaker dimana mana, penculikan anak dibawah umur, dan CINTA) semua terangkai indah dalam sebuah memori.. aku cinta kamu kamu cinta aku *PLAKS^diessekian dari saya kalo ada kata kata yang menyinggung saya ucapkan terima kasih *plakskilleddestroyedkalo ada tulisan yang kurang berkenanyaudahterimakasih^^ Fransiskus Version Pada awalnya ada orang bertopi handuk berwarna putih add saya. kemudian, saya di masukkan ke group yang namanya DOLLARS K. awalnya saya bingung ini apaan, soalnya saya pun juga kurang aktif di group. di opfci dulupun saya cuma aktif di forum ajah. lalu saya coba lihat2, tetep ga deng, ini tuh apaan. mungkin cuma group biasa ajah terus saya lihat tntg oc oc-an. karena saya suka yg bikin bikin gitu, saya lgsg pgn ikut tapi biar ga awkward, saya kenalan dulu. karena aneh kalo lgsg daftar ke oc dan saya langsung disambut jahat oleh bung renjer, bung dj sama satu lagi saya lupa. siapapun engkau, aku selalu mengingat jasa2mu (taro topi di dada) oh yah ada bung donat kacang, ling, sama ast yang kaget karena mutual friend kita itu temen2 dia, padahal saya ga kenal, dan itu cuma adik kelas jauh saya :3 di wp perkenalan itu saya diminta berubah menjadi unnormal oleh bung dj sama renjer saya tau mas renjer dari opfci, tapi gtw kalo dia otak dia itu uda di gigit tikus gitu :3 dan saya suka hal - hal aneh seperti itu. langsung lah saya semangat dengan group ini. :3 lalu saya buat oc sambil konsultasi masalah sex sama on clinic *PLAKK masalah oc sma tatsuo. terus karena Fate.Dios lambangnya paling keren (ya pilihanku sangatlah subjektif :3 ) aku langsung ingin gabung disitu dengan ujian dari bang salman. ujiannya lumayan sulit, aku bahkan harus mencari bukunya di kantin kampusku untuk menjawab ujian itu. akhirnya kau masuk dan gabung di group chat yang ternyata isinya juga ga jelas. lalu saya baca isi wp disini semua isinya ga jelas dan semuanya berakhir dengan ga jelas bahkan saya tak tahu mau mengakiri cerita ga jelas ini gimana. berhubung saya ga bisa buat cerita, dan supaya bounty saya nambah dan bikin FD tetep di peringkat 1, saya buat aja ini. salam terakhir dari saya, bagabun! :3 Ranger Version dulu....duluuuuuuuu....dulu banget....duluuuuuuuuuuuu sekali ketika saya masih aktif di dunia perbajak lautan saya di add orang yang bernama aneh,dan orang bernama aneh itu adalah Arzcah Rizq Conell.7 January 2012,aku memulai percakapan aneh dengan nya(Arzcah Rizq Conell) dan tidak lama setelah itu pada hari minggu 05 februari 2012 jam 03.44 pm aku tiba-tiba terlempar di grup gersang yang berisi makhluk aneh,awal nya aku hanya mengamati apa yang mereka lakukan,lalu aku mencoba memposting sesuatu dan di komen banyak orang aneh,seperti Sumit Yagami,Kevin Tatsumi Dkk.lalu setelah beberapa bulan muncul orang dengan bakat bernapas melalui rambut seperti Abdilah Santoso,donatus herman,kyoichi hiba,rey,astrella,Salman,Dan,Andika,Lody kawaii badai,akbar sinum,akbar maulana,djloops maulana, Mohammad Abdullah,lie jwe ling,rahandi noor pasha,hendi theshine,anggis dan semuanya(maaf tidak bisa menyebut semuanya). setelah itu saya menjadi keren,dan punya banyak teman aneh. saya jadi suka begadang dan makan di malam hari. saya jadi tidak pernah keluar lagi kalo malam minggu. saya jadi tau planet merkumisrius 3. saya jadi suka tidur siang sambil mendengar musik, saya jadi tau apa yang saya tidak tau dan saya mempunyai pelayan seperti alfred dan watari di facebook lalu saya suka grup ini,selesai. *maaf saya tidak pandai menulis dan mengingat. DJ Version Suatu hari(ngga ingat tanggal brapa) saya di add oleh seseorang bernama kevin tatsumi.Tak pikir panjang,saya konfirm (buat nambah koleksi teman).Lalu saya dimasukan ke grup ini.Sebenarnya saya tak tau ini grup apa,saya tanya : "grup apa neeh??".Itu postingan pertama saya.Entah siapa yang menjawab (lupa lali) dia bilang "liat keterangan!".Setelah diliat,saya beranggapan "palingan membosankan".Namun ntah mengapa,saya jadi betah disini karena ada om renjes dan beberapa orang yang super aneh lainnya.Itulah hal yang membuat saya tertarik untuk terus aktip di grup yang aneh ddan OOT ini. ^.^ Sampe skarang,saya masih aktip disini dan berrbagi pengalaman yang asik. Next,setelah beberapa bulan saya mendengar adanya OC,saya tak tau apa itu OC.Tapi saya tetap masuk ke Fate.Dios bersama si Salmonela sp (bakteri musim panas).Bounty saya 50jt.Kalo kakak kevin tambah jadi 50.000.001 tak apa apa :3 Dolllars punya banyak ipen menarik,yang paling saya suka adalah ipen gaje ama ipen nggambar ecchi (?).sekian terimakasih. ~FIN~ Astrella Version Hai kawan-kawan semua! Bertemu lagi bersama saya, Astrella, di acara Bunuh Kevin Tatsumi!!! Horee! *tepuk tangan* Ehem. Maaf, Vin, jangan kick saya. ._. Pengakuan 1: Kevin sangat enak diledekkin. Jadi waktu itu saya masuk DK pada tanggal xx/xx/xxxx, *lupa, bahkan tahunnya aja gatau* dengan tulisan "You were added to Dollars K. by Bella Rafika." Lah, apaan nih? Grup pebisnis? Jadi dengan segala keraguanku, akhirnya diklik lah grup itu. Begitu masuk, saya langsung baca infonya. Walaupun infonya panjang lebar, saya masih NGGA NGERTI SAMA SEKALI. "Ini adalah grup freelance blablabla" Freelance? Bukannya itu istilah buat orang yang pengangguran sehingga kerjaan apapun diambil? Jadi ini emang grup bisnis? Karena masih ga ngerti akhirnya saya selayaknya para newbie menulis perkenalan DENGAN BAIK, RAMAH, dan SOPAN. *berhubung anak baru masih sopan*uda lama baru keluar beringasnya* XD "Permisi, saya di invite ke sini sama Bella Rafika, ini grup apa ya? Salam kenal..." Yah, kurang lebih begitulah. Lalu dijawab sama Kevin, "Selamat datang! Lihat infonya." Saya cengo secengo-cengonya. Dan karena saya adalah seorang gadis yang RAMAH, BAIK HATI, TIDAK SOMBONG, RAJIN MENABUNG, dan PATUH, saya baca lagi. Tapi yang ada, saya tambah bingung. Makin dibaca kebawah makin aneh! Gamble lah, event permanen, terus nama admin... Intinya, saya masih ga mudeng. Entah saya yang emang tulalit atau apa. Tapi... Dipikir-pikir lagi, kalau ga salah Will pernah nyebut nama "Dollars K" di FTFC. Beeeh, grup elit apalagi ini? Akhirnya saya tag Bella. Setelah ngobrol ngobrol blablablablablablabla, saya baru dikit dikit ngeh. Terus ditanya, "mau masuk Dark Angel Pirates ga?" Saya cengo lagi. Setelah meng-scroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooll sampe bawah, saya nemu daftar team. Terus walaupun komennya ratusan, saya baca. satu-satu. Akhirnya saya menemukan Bella menyebut-nyebut nama saya. Saya baca-baca lagi, ternyata itu buat games dll. Masuk pertimbangan juga sih, apalagi disitu ga ada yang kenal. Cuma Bella, Will (dengan akun aslinya William's Jhody Neno) dan itupun saya sama Will belum akrab, dan cayangku Cahya Rizky Irvandi yang namanya masih bisa dikenal dari bau-baunya. Grup cewe semua, iya, tapi ga ada yang kenal, cuy! Tapi berhubung saya nekat, akhirnya saya terima. Ternyata setelah itu langsung battle. ASDFGHJKL tentang games. Dan dengan kemampuan googling saya, babak pertama lolos. *.* Tapi kami sempat panik, member yang satu (namanya Rissa, kalau ga salah) ga bisa aktif! Akhirnya dipanggil lah MiRae Naomi Kurosaki sebagai member keempat dan terakhir dari DAP. Bersama Fujisaki Niina, kami berempat membabat jalan menuju kemenangan, menjadikan DAP tim nomor satu. :3 Dari battle-battle itu, saya kenal sama Power D Ranger. Pengakuan ke 2: Waktu DAP menang di final, saya bener-bener loncat-loncat dan teriak-teriakkan seking senengnya. Dan walaupun saya uda pegel, ini baru satu dari sekian banyak cerita. Ga lama setelah saya masuk, itu lagi booming nya Zello. Ada event wawancara kalo ga salah waktu itu. Yang ikut Kevin, MiRae, Kyoichi Hiba, dan saya. Kalo ga salah. Waktu itu sempat digosippin sama Hiba juga, karena hobi membaca kami sama. -_- Walaupun Zello awalnya buat ngobrol, lama-lama fungsinya bergeser jadi tempat karaoke-an pribadi saya, Lody Tomiya, dan MiRae. Darisitulah saya jadi FANS BERATnya Lody karena suaranya yang sangat ANJIR GILE SUMPAH LOE BAGUS BANGET! Lalu kalau ga salah kakaknya Tazam Ridho itu main gitar disana. Dan Will juga sekali atau dua kali (doang) nyanyi. Ternyata, di DK itu banyak orang berbakat musik. Dan waktu itu fic Dollars Adventure nya Kevin uda sampe chapture 80+ kalo ga salah. Apa uda 100+ ya? Lupa deh. Pokoknya setelah baca saya langsung jadi shipper nya Sumit x Niina. :3 Tapi yang bikin saya geger, Kevin ga percaya saya bisa baca satu fic dalam 3 menit. Kau meremehkan kekuatan Gale-Force Reading Glass punyaku, Vin. >:3 Banyak event yang uda saya lewati disini. Ada event pulsa, (thanks buat Lody uda mengingatkan XD) dimana saya tebar goceng disana. Tapi tetep aja kalah. -w- Lalu karena Kevin mau buat team juga, dan minta saya mengenalkan seseorang kesana. Kalau mau ngajak orang, kenapa ga sekalian ngajak yang uda bener-bener akrab? Saya ajaklah Van Ivan, partner setiaku. *highfive* Lalu entah kapan, pokoknya saya juga ngajak Sarah Mitsuki, Laurensia Sant Caroline, dan Dilivia Ryucen. Dan lama-lama, masuklah member FTFC satu-satu. Saat itu saya baru tau kalau ada Dicky Terdakwa, dan Rabby D. Anzidan, sang Justin Bieber. :3 Ada Wahyudi Darman, Mandara Wangga Uchiha, Rahandi Noor Pasha, Rini Defrizal, Djloops Maulana, dan mungkin member lain. Saya juga kenal sama orang-orang OPFCI disini. Sekarang, Fudo Tsuchiyama Jishida menjadi teman baikku. :3 Dan ternyata, makhluk mesum di DK is too damn high. Apalagi Angelus Mors dan Ferial Reynold Traveler. Andika juga ga kalah mesumnya. Tresna Dea juga. Murid Wahyudi, itu ngga usa ditanya. Dan banyak lagi. Saya juga jadi punya banyak "kakak" disini, seperti Tazam dan Abdilah Santoso dimana kadang percakapan kita malah mirip sepasang kekasih. --" Lalu pada suatu sore yang senyep senyep, Kevin meng-chat saya, "mau jadi admin?" Saya ga ngeh banget disitu. Perasaan admin lain ada keahliannya... -_- Saya animanga aja pas-pasan. Game hampir ga pernah nyentuh. Film males nonton. Musik terbatas. Olahraga? BEEEEEH. Naik sepeda aja kaga bisa. Lalu kata Kevin, biar saya jadi admin cewe pertama. :3 Karena saya masih ngga tau harus ngapain, saya dengan stay cool menanyakan hal-hal apa yang bisa saya bantu. Pengakuan ke 3: Saya uda jingkrak jingkrak salto dalam hati saat itu. (ga selebay itu sih) Banyak yang sudah terjadi di DK. Saya juga jarang ketinggalan konflik-konflik panas. Waktu itu pernah gara-gara WP mesum. Lalu insiden "u" diganti "v" lalu pertengkaran antara si @Trve_Metal_Head dan @Bella_D_Rafika. And blablablablablabla. (Jangan lupa follow @astrellaaa ! :D) Lalu tibalah saat reformasi DK. JENGJENGJENG DK ganti grup! Saya sempet shock, sih. Ini kenapa..? Bahkan sekarang saya uda lupa sih alasannya Kevin mau ganti grup. *shrug* Tapi dengan ganti grup itu, saya juga dapat teman baru!! *loncat loncat norak* Ada Lie Jwe Ling yang suka lempar Hamster, Mohammad Abdullah yang sempet leave DK karena ga ngerti bahasanya (ini LOL banget) lalu Sumit Yagami (yang uda ada di DK lama tapi saya baru sering ngomong di DK baru, Giovani Elka Andrean, Dendi Lanjung, dll. Itupun ga sering, sih.) Agak kangen juga sama member lama yang uda lama ga muncul. Kangen banget sama Niina. T_T Tapi yang bikin saya bingung, kok lama kelamaan temen DuNyat saya pada berdatengan satu-satu? ._. Awalnya Rizki Leonardo. Lalu Reika Jonathan. Sumpah ane gatau kenapa bisa gitu. Lalu baru-baru ini, saya meng-invite Silvia Vivi. Tak ketinggalan, ternyata ada teman dari grup lama saya, Anti Ichigo x Orihime alias AIO, yang waktu itu sempat berjaya banget di kalangan fans BLEACH, terutama para author fanfiction.net. (Iya, saya author. Walaupun sulit dipercaya, saya author. =w=) Ada Reinica Suzuki dan Ephi Fania! *.* Van Ivan juga dari AIO, walaupun kita pertama kali kenalan karena dia me-review fic PJOku dan mengatakan bahwa saya rabies. -_- Walaupun bukan teman DuNyat, tapi mereka adalah tiga teman baik saya~ Lalu ada musuh bebuyutan saya, Luna Orihime Kurosaki, karena dia shipper IchiHime dan salah satu yang menggempur pertahanan AIO. Tapi sekarang kami teman baik. :3 Lalu ada juga Francis J Rivera. Dia bukan bagian dari AIO, sih. Kami pernah menghancurkan DK dengan RPG-launcher bersama-sama. Love ya, Lil' Bro~ (JANGAN COBA-COBA GANTI-GANTI, VIN! SAYA TAU APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!) Selain jadi admin, saya juga entah bagaimana mendapat julukan "LABU" di DK. Gara-gara Kevin. Awalnya Kevin doang, tapi lama-lama mayoritas member pada manggil saya labu. \OAO/ Taukah kalian saya sering ditindas Kevin? TT_TT #plakk! Dan saya juga mendapatkan cap "Cewek Galak" alias "Wanita Sangar" yang katanya kalau uda sampai Super Saiyan level 10, Dollars K ini akan hancur. Lalu ada baru lagi, Ibu DK, Ibu Kos, dll. Apa tampang saya mirip Ibu-Ibu? Bercanda, Vin. I still love you. :3 *death wink*kabur* :v Gosip disini juga banyak, apalagi saya pernah jadi reporter gosipnya. ._. Screenshot sana screenshot sini terus kerjaannya. Ada Kevin x Will. Will x Ranger. Ranger x Kevin. Kevin x Hiba. Hiba x Will. Hiba x Taiki. Taiki x Onad. Will x Cahya. Onesided!Ivan x Will Ups, kok yaoi semua? -_- Lalu couple normalnya ada Kevin x Bella, Taiki x Tika, Hiba x Rey, Bella x Ranger. Dan walaupun saya ga inget, tapi tampaknya kata Lody (kalau ga salah) ada cinta segitiga antara saya x Ranger x Bella. Padahal saya ga inget sama sekali. -_- Will x Bella, Ivan x Dea, Andika x Dea, Will x saya, Cahya x Bella, lalu baru-baru ini Kevin x saya dan Ivan x saya. -_- Terakhir ada gosip saya dan Lody. PADAHAL SAYA GA NGERTI ADA APA. *curhat* Dan sekarang saya agak nge-fans sama Arzcah Rizq Connel yaitu ekspresi "If You Know What I Mean" yang dia tampilkan sesaat sebelum dia meneriaki sebuah mobil. Itu priceless banget. XD Jadi ya begitulah. Saya sendiri uda ga inget ada apa lagi di DK. Rasanya baru sebentar saya di DK, padahal aslinya saya sendiri uda jadi member karatan disini. -_- Walaupun ada beberapa saat dimana saya merasa mau out aja (jangan tanya kenapa), tapi selalu ada alasan buat saya untuk kembali. :') Teman-teman saya banyak disini, dan saya ga akan meninggalkan grup ini karena alasan sepele. >< Insomniac Version Dulu ...... waktu jaman/era bajak laut dimulai, ada seorang marine tampan rupawan bernama Giovani Elka Andrean/Iio (serius loh jabatan ane di OPFCI itu komodor tauk) dibawah komando dari Endra Nero (teman diskusi pertama di jaman bajak laut).... kemudian nggak ada angin nggak ada badai masuklah saya/ane/aku/gue dalam sebuah grup antah berantah yang sangat gak jelas dan sangat asing buat saya/ane/aku/gue yang masih imut dan polos ini untuk masuki dan yang masukin saya dalam grup DOLLAR K ini namanya Kevin Tatsumi (waktu awal masuk dollar k saya/ane/aku/gue bingung siapa sih si Kevin Tatsumi). kemudian saat mendalami grup ini .....(dollar k) saya/ane/aku/gue mengalami hal-hal ajaib dimana ada power ranger yang punya facebook sampul timeline nya nabilah JKT48 (nggak ane apa coba), terus mahasiswa penakluk wanita yang hobi bikin DD (dear diary) yang seasonnya hampir mengalahkan cinta fitri, sama seorang lolicon mesum yang kalo online sering pake dua akun,terus ada cewek hobi cosplay,belum lagi ada anak scream/hardcore/metal/death metal/black metal atau apalah yang membenci kehidupan (katanya) dan hal hal unik menarik asik di dollar k yang nggak bisa/nggak boleh di tulis contoh ada member yang sering posting hal hal yang berbau hentai ..... selama di dollar k ini jadi kenal beberapa orang baru (ehemmm).........yang membuat facebook ku nggak pernah sepi notif dari dollar .... Power D Ranger : manusia sakti tiada tara mandra guna maniak JKT48,jago masak terutama masak air (lawakan garing),terkenal dan populer,makhluk humoris sejenis raditya dika dan arif muhammad (mudah"an lu bikin buku juga nger). Fudo Tsuchiyama Jishida : orang yang keras kepala,cowok yang pas kalo mau curhat masalah cewek,lolicon,punya blog sendiri,orangnya udah gue anggap kayak abang sendiri .(gue sering curhat sama dia) Cahya Rizky Irvandi : cowok cool (katanya) yang pernah jadi bahan ledekan waktu di jaman bajak laut,bergelar MM (murid mesum) Astrella Kurosaki-san : tella ato di panggil labu,gue nggak begitu akrab sama dia tapi menurut gue dia lumayan manis (terawang pake ilmu mejik), cocok sama will (ehem)... William's Jhody Neno : orang yang agak belagu tapi baik hati ini punya kakak sepupu yang cantik loh.... (sayangnya udah nikah tu kakaknya),punya aura kemesuman setingkat master yunyun. Yunus Obladi Oblada Aha'aha : biasa di panggil yun yun sensei adalah guru dari segala guru kemesuman dimana ranger dan cahya menimba ilmu kemesuman .memiliki motto hidup itu kayak di perk*sa enak gak enak nikmatin aja .(sebenarnya gue berharap dia punya buku sendiri kayak raditya dika soalnya yun yun sensei ini berbakat jadi nelayan (nah,loh) Endra Nero : sifatnya itu rada rada fudo lah..... cuman dia bukan lolicon (kita nggak tau isi hati orang),dia ini orang yang ngeBRAINWASH otak gue. Lody Tomiya : gue suka denger suaranya .... berbakat jadi vokalis ONAH. Bella Rafika : suka ES21 dan leonardo di caprio (kayak ane dong :3) aku juga nggak terlalu akrab sama dia tapi dia itu imut banget................................................... (wktu pake kostum mario bros). Dan Jericho : he look like cowboy.. sekian surat lamaran pekerjaan dari saya ..sekiranya bapak dan ibu mempertimbangkan lamaran saya ini (nah,loh) maaf yah teman" laen yang namanya nggak di sebut bukan berarti gue lupa ,,,,masalahnya gue ambil paket di warnet cuma 2 jam...(laptop rusak + modem ilang) (gue nggak tau kesialan yang lebih dari ini) jadi baca dan pikir sendiri yah..... Juan Version Yah... Sebenernya saya gk pandai bercerita,, Tapi saya Harus Bercerita... Tadi mulai darimana ya #PlakkAwal Masuk DOLLARS K. Waktu Tanggal... Brp ya? 16/12/12 ah, Entahlah.. sebelum masuk DOLLARS K. aku masih main LS! sekarang sih udah pensiun... Eeh! kok jadi ngomongin LS. Lanjut Ke Cerita......:::::: Jarang Buka FB karena Gk Ada yang Asik waktu itu.Aku Dimasukin Ke DOLLARS K. Sama orang yang namanya... *Garuk Kepala. Entahlah,, Sudah Lupa... (-_-).. Waktu itu sih belum tertarik sema teman2nya (gk ada yg kenal)... Pas Masuk DOLLARS K. aku belum tertarik waktu itu, cuma jd penonton aja, selalu memerhatikan grup tapi ga prnah post/komenBeberapa saat ( Koment gk jelas )..Pertama Koment di suatu Post , klo gk salah Post nya Kevin Tatsumi ... Baru Koment ,,Koment Apa gitu Lupa... Tiba-tiba ada seseorang dateng namanya Salman D Hellioxz ngomong sendiri kaya ngajakin ribut sendiri,, kaya FOREVER ALONE .. memang sih ketanya dia FOREVER ALONE...Eeh! <- Ngarang....Saat itu Aku Jadi Bosen Main Game Online Seperti LS, PB, MOPS Karena Di sini Banyak yang main Game Osu!..... <- *Mulai Gajee #Plakks! xD Aku Masuk Di sini jadi punya banyak pengalaman Contoh: gk ada xD #PlakkNah Sekarang aku mau ngomong apa ya Hmm... *Mikir dulu! Oh ya ini Liat Aja Di Bawah v v v v v v v Ini Di bawah Liat v v v v v v Cepet ini liat Kebawa v v v v v #Plakk *Di Guruyur Sempak Lama-Lama Di DOLLARS K. , Games , Culture , etc. (Kelengkapan) Jadi Seneng buka FB ,bahkan gk boleh main .. Diem-diem buka Komputer...saat itu aku jadi banyak temen Aneh Ataupun gk aneh, Seperti: Salman D Hellioxz, Power D Ranger, Van Ivan, Rahandi Noor Pasha,, DLL (Pikir Sendiri). Terus DOLLARS K. Aniversary kemaren tggl 21 yah sampe skrg 2013 dollars msh ada, banyak member yg dulunya aktif skrg mulai jarang, DOLLARS K. skrg member2-nya yg baru baru :| Ng.. Dah lah ga tau lg mau ngomong apa, mohon maaf kalo ada kata saya yg salah Saekian Terimakasih... Wasalam Kevin Version Hari ini saya urungkan niat untuk membuat fict SPEAR HEARTZ chapter 48/49 *agak lupa chapter berapa yang terupdate. Doc ini saya adalah doc saya yang untuk event si Kentat *ane sendiri XD. Disini... kita akan membahas rangkuman kronologi DOLLARS K. dari awal pembentukan sampai sekarang dari sudut pandang ane *belum pandai menerawang dr sudut pandang orang lain >< Nah, inilah dia... *mungkin nantinya kebanyakan curhat 21 / 22 Desember 2011 *agak lupa aslinya kapan, ane... dalam waktu liburan itu lagi bosan banget. ga tahu mau ngapain, kalau nggak salah lagi doodling sambil makan pisang. disitu ane ngayal n berfantasi ria. dan disitu juga ane baru roker'an komik ama Fany Nelvana A. Fairy Tail yang pas di menara Firdaus ditukar dengan 2 vol DRRR selama beberapa hari. ane keranjingan dengan organisasi Dollars-nya si Raimon *lupa nama anak mudanya XD. dalam fikiran ane "keren juga nih, apalagi kalau ada di dunyat. tapi ane mana bisa buat di dunyat sekarang.", tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran "gimana..... kalau berawal dari dumay dulu?". sebelum ada DK ane ngegunain Facebook untuk main poker/empire, main di page-page detektif atau ngobrol ama orang asing. Ane langsung buka lappie n login ke FB, tanpa pikir panjang langsung klik tombol "+ Buat Group". disitu ane add semua teman ane XD. nggak perduli alay, labil, tua, dll. semuanya ane add. ane kalau sampai sekarangpun masih agak sering asal nge-add *tp sekarang kayaknya udah agak pilih-pilih (kebanyakan teman otaku atau gamer). setelah selesai nge-add muncul beberapa postingan "ini group apa" ane bilang aja community dumay. terjadi rentetan gerakan out dari group dan rata-rata yang keluar adalah orang biasa. disitu tinggal 500'an kalau nggak salah... ane mulai mempost video atau quotes. Arzcah Rizq Connel masih sering menunjukkan batang hidungnya dulu sekarang udh jadi satpam XD. Lalu datanglah 2 orang wp-wpnya super gaje *isi gambar tank, ama senjata semua XD. Jangkrik Ngibing the commander ama sersan Dede Satya. wah, walaupun postingannya gaje tapi ramai ane cukup puas. dan muncullah beberapa sosok lain seperti Surya Nusantara... Acil Jallaludin... n 1 lagi lupa siapa (_ _). pas itu ane buat group khusus untuk melakukan suatu ambisi XD *buat yg tahu jangan bilang-bilang ya diam aja pliss , aib soalnya. nggak beberapa lama setelah bosan group cabang itu ane tutup. setelah itu ane berpikir ane akan butuh comrade untuk berjuang bersama... ane buatlah wp nyari admin. disitu menclok Farhan Kun dengan beratus commentnya yang ngomong sendiri... Irsyad Fauzan dari RK kalau nggak salah... terakhir Abdillah Santoso yang dijadiin admin dari konfirmasi di sekolah. Pada saat itu ada beberapa orang yg udah ada di group tapi nggak nongol alias silent reader kayak Onadt Hoaxz aka Donatus Herman aka paman kacang etc. groupnya udah mulai dilirik... tapi masih sepi. pada saat itu ane sangat strict 0_0, Irsyad sering ane marahi karena posatingannya tidak menarik XD *kofflak. kalau diingat-ingat sekarang jadi kocak. terjadilah suatu insiden ane di-kick dari DOLLARS K.... lalu dengan suatu "jalur" ane berhasil masuk lagi sendiri. ane kembali dan menjadi admin dengan bantuan Nachi Naomasa *akun ane juga. waktu itu ada 5 admin, ane , arz, kun, abdilah, n irsyad. ada 2 yg paling mencurigakan tapi ane ga mau nuduh tanpa bukti... ane sampai minta bantuan ke kawan-kawan detektif *belum kenal M waktu itu XD. ada satu yg berhasil meyimpulkan, disitu ane dikasih nasihat ama yg paling hard-boiled. katanya nggak usah cabut jabatan satu... cabut aja semua! Ok, ane cabut semua. termasuk Arz n Kun yang sebenarnya nggak bersalah... *jelas Arz itu adik n Kun itu sahabat smp ane dulu. disitu intuisi ane berkembang kearah yg agak melenceng *lebih ke suzon. ane jadi merasa semua orang mencurigakan XD. ohya, pas wp insiden itu Power D Ranger yang super aneh n Nakashima Taiki si kalong udah ada kayaknya. interval antara insiden dan kebangkitan ane agak lupa... yg jelas ane jadi jarang buka DK. *udah masuk sekolah tuh. Nachi Naomasa ane jadiin admin pengaman n Arz jadi admin juga lagi *dia suka nge-add orang-orang aneh ke group, kaya si renjer n Hezkiel Abdiel yang dulunya dikenal sebagai "Raja Dunia Belakang" pasti banyak yg ga tau XD. ohya, pada era itu juga ane mulai buat orifict dan yg pertama judulnya Legend of Fantasia *nggak dilanjutin karena boring. lalu diganti dengan DA (DOLLARS Adventure), untuk beberapa saat ane nggak ngangkat admin n fokus ke "bagaimana agar ramai", ane postlah berbagai macam postingan dari social life, animanga n gaming. ada yg namanya chara versus... dan ada juga sistem Team. ane juga ketemu Radins Jay-z Kurosaki, Tri Widodo, Feiga Hadinata, Boaz Pandiangan n Akbar Sinum. ane juga kenalan ama Zulkifli Wabula si petualang lautan :3. Ane juga kenal Sumit Yagami n Fujisaki Niina dari Arz XD. nggak nyangka kalau 2 hati yg begitu berjauhan bisa konek *ala kokoro connect. Ryuko Nakajima Watanabe alias Olivia dulu juga masih sering nongol *karena ada sedikit masalah pribadi ia keluar. banyak muka-muka baru yang nongol seperti Mira Persona n Dan Jericho... ada juga Rizuki Ryan n Akbar Maulana. kalau nggak salah Salman D Hellioxz yang maniak LS pun kadang muncul... *belum sering, sistem team pun laku, ada beberapa team awalnya. Lalu datanglah salah satu gadis yang nantinya akan jadi salah satu best nakama ane. Rey Aragaki alias Mirae Naomi Kurosaki alias Aylee Linn... gadis imut yang mahir berbahasa inggris ini memotivasi ane untuk mengembangkan DK lebih jauh walaupun secara nggak langsung. ane ingat dulu Rey mau jadi adik ane, ane bilang udah ada Arz #plaks. dari si Miraelah muncul Bella Rafika perwudujan Boa Hancock #plaks, Astrella yang akan menjadi ibu DK nantinya, n Alika Salsabila. si Taiki jatuh cinta ama Isabel Tika. Disitu team-team sering berlaga, Team William Jhody Neno sang don juan dengan anggotanya Power D Ranger, Hannyabal #plak Hanabil Firdaus n Surya Putra Pradhana sang alchemist. versus team all girl... kapten Bella, Astrella, Lexa n Niina. ada juga team Radins yang isinya Taiki, Acil dll. MW Fadil Goldensilvers alias anak alim n Gusti Prabowo juga kadang muncul. Lody Tomiya pangeran dari planet merkumirius alias lody gaga senpai barakuda sondakh sonice mommy ingin dimanja *agak lupa gelarnya, aktif di Zello tuh pada saat ane pertama kali mencetuskan ide Zello *dapat ide dr Fany. Pada zaman itu juga ane kenalan dengan beberapa pair dan tokoh. Sesuatu Yang Terlupakan alia En Ga Kiriosuke n Roronoa Frydho Kennedy duo hunter *awal ketemu cekcok beud sekarang udah jadi comrade. Anggis Persona Lovers yang baiknya minta ampun... Kyoichi Hiba yang kece n pak polisi Dante D Widodo ane culik dari dari CoS. Dan Zhure n Nanami Madobe yg suka hentai juga ada #plaks. lalu Anas Nurman... Abdullah... Yudha... disitu ane kenal beberapa nama. Ada beberapa cerita lucu saat kenalan dengan beberapa orang seperti Adam *dulu Adam Syamsmita, dia nge-chat ane "Nggak malming?" "OL aja ya", dalam hati ane "Siapa lagi ni?". lalu dapat kabar kalau ia ternyata adalah kekasih *abaikan, teman Acil. lalu anepun berteman dengannya juga XD. Ane mulai me-reform admin dari Jibraldi Jugi Sani yang polos... Will... Dan... n Ranger. power DK agak meningkat saat itu. apalagi ane n Ranger yg paling berjuang kaya yg dibawah ini #plaks Ada juga beberapa admin sebentar kayak Hiba... Bella... Akbar... Kurashov Milej... dll. ohya, ane juga lagi masa hunting admin detektif saat itu... ada 4 nama yg masuk semi-final test *Dan ngebet juga ni kayaknya XD. ane cuma ingat 2... Vani Fantastic Name n M Ainul Ismadi *yg menang M. lalu akun Nachi Naomasa berpindah tangan ke Michael Salvatore Angelo alias Houtarou Oreki. terbentuklah meja bundar admin yg baru plus Astrella sebagai admin cewek pertama. Sistem Team dimatikan ganti dengan OC *ane lupa-lupa ingat susunan kronologisnya karena terlalu banyak insiden @_@, kaya Hezkiel buat ulah... insiden Tazam Ridho.... habis itu insiden Aditya senpai, om Hamim, n murid-murid Wahyudi lainnya *bukan Wahyudi Darman XD. setelah semua kasus ditutup kembali ke ambisi awal yaitu meramaikan DK dan mempopulerkannya dimulai dari dumay n juga utk kesejahteraan anggotanya *koperasi. karena DK mulai dilirik... berdatanganlah pesan "Dollars K. itu group apa sih?" jawaban ane selalu "group community/organisasi dumay" Ane masih ingat acara Cadapul yg menang Salman, Salman pandai menarik hati orang walalupun dengan sogokan. ohya, ane juga kenal Van Ivan waktu itu... ane tanya ama Ast bahwa dia punya temen cowok yg pintar nggak? lalu dikenalkannya Van Ivan, lumayan pintar juga. apalagi kalau main Duelling Network ane gk pernah menang XD. lalu di DK bukan hanya ane yg dikenall... namun juga beberapa nama seperti mbah Acil, paman kacang, Ast-chan dll. ane pun merasa di DK itu sudah seperti diatas Thousand Sunny bersama para nakama yg dapat diandalkan. Rahandi Noor Pasha muncul ditengah kesibukan itu sebagai pria simple nan kompleks (?), disambung dengan Dominic Glenn Sebastian, Julio Futoshi Sakazaki, n Heng Bun aka Soap McTavish. lalu ada juga Axel Ronan dan akhirnya Andika Rahma Wiguna aka Andika yang akan menjadi admin game nantinya. lalu Dokters Solusi n Yosuke Muflih Nanketsu juga masuk pada saat-saat itu :3 Ane menklasifikasikan setiap keunikan member bahkan keunikan yg sepele dan mencoba mengenal lebih jauh. n Ane juga dapat ide untuk meng-add beberapa member baru seperti Kadder aka Kevin Add Ery, Lie Jwe Ling aka wak ling ling n Dendi Lanjung. Lie Jwe Ling postnya masih banyak dikacangi saat itu *anepun bingung mau bales apa. bung Kadder n Dendi pun mulai nongol dengan cara bersahabat. disini ane dapat ide gila nan asyik.... yaitu untuk menantang group lain dalam battle group *ntah ide tolol atau cemerlang. namun tak ada yang merespon *hampir lawan mahogakure XD. Disitu ane kenal nama-nama besar 0_0! Albert Hopeheart... Jin Sanju Kazama... Juanda Anwar *nggak dikonfirm-konfirm ane, Light Edward, Aloysus Alfa, Ivan Mahendrawan, Iyan Andri, Hisyam Afla Zaky *udah ah kalau disebutin satu-satu kelamaan XD. Terpencratlah (?) rasa persaingan dalam diri ane... persaingan untuk mengalahkan group-group itu nantinya. yang paling ane suka itu OPFCI *walaupun sempet agak cekcok, ane masih ingat quotes dari salah satu best namaka yang sebaiknya nggak usah disebut namanya... katanya jangan mau kalah. ok, tapi itu butuh proses. suatu saat nanti kita akan menyebar sampe dunyat dan nggak bisa dilakukan sendirian. saat itu agak intense seperti ini #plaks Sistem Team diganti dengan OC, terbentuknya Wiki DK, n Twitter. banyak kejadian-kejadian lain... tapi ane males nulis detail X_X. beberapa bulan setelah itu ane agak berubah n nggak mau lagi nantang-nantang dan rasa persaingan agak berkurang *agak. ane dapat nickname Kentat dari bung Fudo... lalu muncul beberapa nama dari OPFCI n CC seperti bung Fudo Tsuchiyama, Nero Endra, Cahya Rizki Irvandi, Ribek Doang, iio Vacuum, Va Mi, Ibenk *M.I.A, Ikhsan Firdaus, Christian Newgate, Toma Haku, Dincht Rebirth, Imouto Chan, Fusyana, Sir Po, Dicky Vengeance, Nanaz Silvermist, Hidayat Ijenberg, Ynus Obladi, Magrif dll. Ada juga yang nggak kalah keras (?) seperti, raja pulpen Ariyan, Arief Linkinpark, Uchihakhalil, Mandara Wangga, Profesor Putra, Khoyrul Prasetyo, Nazwan Hibiky, DJLoops, Yusuf Yafie, Shin Enza Lumina, Francis J Rivera, Angelus Mors, Beckman Masqurade, Andry Fernando Lubis, Andre Z-Brigade, dll!!! Ohya, Ignatius Galih n Hendi Theshine pun karirnya di DK mulai memuncak. n yang belum disebutin... Stanley Stoner aka Mark Zuckerberg, Steve temannya Lody, Ahmad Habibi, Rizki Leonardo, Galan eka, Graze, Ari Muh, jangan lupakan rookie terbaru Ferial Reynold Traveler. n duo maut Sukma Vanitas n Kriezdayanti #plaks, Kriez Sevtyan. Akun kloningan pun banyak bertebaran di DK sampai sekarang -_-. < termasuk ane. yah, akhirnya DK berusia 1 tahun... banyak yg telah dilewati *terharu, semoga nantinya terus dan terus berkembang. *ngarep. yak! saya sudahi dokumen ini! wassalam! END NB: Jangkrik Ngibing jarang OL karena laptopnya ditumpahi Dede pakai kopi. Category:Member Data